Best People In The World
by anaBTRusher
Summary: BTR may have lost this award, but they still have their rushers. To the guys, they are the best people in the world. Inspired by the 2013 KCA's (NOT RPS).


**This idea popped in my mind right after watching the Kids Choice Awards. I was sad with the result, as One Direction and Ross Lynch won Favorite Band and Actor respectively, instead of BTR and Carlos. **

**This story is told in any BTR boy's POV. The title kinda sucks, but hopefully the story will make up for it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy! =)**

**Best People in The World**

I took a deep breath. This feeling was too much for me to handle.

How could this have happened?

I was positive that this time, we would win, continuing the tradition of the previous year.

But, I guess fate had other plans.

When the award presenter went closer to the microphone to announce the winner, I nearly stood up from my seat, excited to hear the name of my band, Big Time Rush. My three band mates smiled at me, as the feeling of joy was mutual between us.

However, the next second our expression changed. We didn't hear our name.

We heard _that other band's_ name.

Their song echoed throughout the venue, as they stood up and hugged each other. I could spot the spark of joy in their eyes, as they went up onstage, smiling and waving at the crowd cheering and screaming their names below them.

They surely were filled with pride and joy. I could see and understand what they were feeling. I had felt it last year.

It was obvious; they had worked hard enough to earn this award. They had millions of fans, nearly double our Rushers who had spent late nights online voting for their idols. But maybe their hard work and dedication to us wasn't huge enough to surpass the other fans' effort.

The guys hugged the award presenter, holding the small award in their hands, lifting it up in pride.

"_I would like to thank my family, my friends, our manager, my girlfriend…"_

I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of jealousy as they said those words.

It wasn't fair. Why didn't we get to be up there, saying and doing all these things, as our rushers went crazy, cheering our names?

_We_ should be there, holding that award.

_We _should be thanking our family and manager for bringing us so close to this.

_We _should be tweeting our fans after the ceremony, telling them how grateful we are to them for making us win that award.

Why couldn't this have happened?

But it wasn't the first time they had won an award. They were more famous than us. They became household names overnight, having gained more fame and recognition in three months than we had in three years.

Okay, they deserved it. They had worked hard enough to earn all those awards in the past, and now they had gained one more, adding up to their collection.

Well, I can't blame them. I would be happy as well if I was in their position, but I guess BTR wasn't meant to win this year.

Never mind. It's not their fault, it's not the rushers' fault…Nobody's to blame.

What happened, happened. And I don't think it's time to pout and get sad over something irreversible. If we had won, we would expect the other band to, at least, act happy. We had to be happy for them as well.

"Hey buddy, you OK?" one of my band mates asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I could hear the sadness that consumed his voice.

"I'm fine" I muttered, barely recognizing my voice. It was hoarse and cracking.

No, I won't cry. If I do, I'll seem weak. And I don't want any haters to comment on my weaknesses anymore. I've had enough hate in the past three years. I swallowed hard. Another band mate joined the conversation:

"Dude, it's okay. You don't have to get so upset over a stupid award! Besides, we still have the most loyal rushers in the world. They have been with us through thick and thin, and they are the reason why we are here. If they see us sad, they'll lose it. We love them, and they love us back. That's what really matters."

I nodded. He was right. Our fans were some of the most important people to us. Each and every one of them. But if we had won this award, we would have made our rushers proud. They would have proved to people that we are a real band, who deserves recognition as much as the other ones. I could imagine their faces at that point; filled with sadness and anger over the other band winning. I could perfectly imagine the fan war that would ensue between the rushers and the band's fans.

I took a deep, shaky breath. I had felt this way before.

In 2011, we lost again. Back then though, we weren't that famous. I had thought, maybe over the years we would get something else in return.

I guess my thoughts were wrong.

I never cared about the money and recognition, don't get me wrong. If I gave you this hint with what I said before, shame on me. The only thing I wanted-and I still do- is to make my rushers proud and happy to have me and my friends as their idols. Not everything has been rainbows and unicorns for them in the past three or four years.

They had gotten a lot of hate for liking us. They were called names such as "immature", "brainwashed puppets", "ignorant girlies with no taste in music", and so much more. They still are. It honestly saddens me.

How could people be so cruel to them? I know that other fandoms have gotten even more hate, but it literally broke my heart to see mine being insulted like that. It still does.

Long story short, I didn't get mad over the fact that we lost to another band. Well, maybe I did feel kind of jealous of them for getting one more award, but whatever. In fact, I'm not even mad. I am _sad_.

I know, that sounds really selfish and pessimistic…but to me, losing that award was a sort of letting down our rushers. They were expecting 2013 to be the BTR year, this award being a part of it, but we didn't live up to their expectations.

We let them down.

Well, I must have said that last statement out loud, because my third band mate looked at me and said:

"We didn't! Just don't feel guilty, OK? Our rushers love us no matter what, and if it were for the awards, they would have given up on us long time ago!"

"But we did let them down!" I retorted. "If we had won, we would have given them the opportunity to say that we are famous and not a little kids' band!" tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, but I fought them back anyway.

In the background, I could hear the main presenter's voice announcing that there would be a short commercial break. I sighed in relief. At least people wouldn't see me break down.

"Come here" the three guys said and hugged me tightly. I smiled within the hug.

Well, we might not have won an award, but at least I had the best friends in the world.

I was proud to call them _my brothers_.

* * *

The awards show was over, and instead of going to the after-party, we decided to go somewhere alone, just the four of us.

We didn't need people's sympathy at that point. Besides, we never were the kinds of celebrities to be present at every party in Hollywood.

Our car came to a halt in a small, not so fancy restaurant. On the road, all of us made short videos, thanking our rushers for their support and obviously great effort and dedication. After all, there had to be something to cheer them up after today's events.

Having eaten together, we decided to stay at a hotel in LA, avoiding any contact with people.

All we wanted was some peace and quiet. We tweeted our fans, chatted together a bit, and then went to our rooms. The night went by slowly. None of us could sleep.

So it wouldn't be that big of a surprise to tell you that the moment I arrived home, I instantly fell on my bed, even though it was almost afternoon.

At that point though, I noticed some envelopes and letters on a table next to my bed.

Fan mail. I could tell that they had just arrived. My mom had probably set them up for me to read. Maybe she thought that this would bring a smile on my face.

I had read millions of tweets that night at the restaurant, posted by our rushers, comforting us and telling us that award didn't matter to them; they really were amazing young girls and boys. Maybe those letters would comfort me as well.

I took one of them in my hands. It read:

_After watching the awards show, I was extremely sad. You guys should have won. I don't know, maybe the polls were rigged…but whatever._

_I just wanted to tell you that, even though it would have made all of us rushers proud to see you guys win, your losing didn't exasperate us, nor has it made us less proud of you. _

_To us, you still are the most inspirational people of our lives. The ones we are proud to call "our idols". You are the same four dorks we loved four years ago._

I chuckled. Dorks…yeah, though it was an embarrassing thing to say, I loved that our fans called us like that. I went on:

_And it's not a lie that you have saved some rushers' lives too. Some would have even committed suicide had it not been for your amazing songs like "You're Not Alone" and "Invisible". Others would cut, starve themselves, suffer depression or just feel like they were nothing before you came into their lives. Songs like "Cover Girl" boosted their self confidence, and made them feel beautiful both on the inside and on the outside. Your super catchy pop tunes made and still make us happy when we are down, and they sometimes cause us to feel that you are here with, and there for us when everyone else is turning their backs._

_To some people, you may just be 'that kids' band with no talent and autotune tracks'. To me, you are not only the definition of true talent, but also my role models. You have never caused any scandal, keep a low profile, unlike most celebrities nowadays, and love your fans the most. Those qualities define the talent and good character of a celebrity. Not some awards and magazine features._

_You may be underrated and judged by lots of people for being who you are, but this doesn't mean you have to change to be what they want. To them, you are worthless, but to us, you are precious. Never forget that._

_To sum up, even though you've lost this award, you haven't lost my tiniest bit of respect for you. I have loved you ever since day one, and I am never going to stop to. No matter how much hate I get for being a rusher, I won't give up on my idols._

_Awards don't mean anything. They come and go, like fame does. But a fan's genuine love stays forever._

I could feel myself getting choked up, as I covered my mouth. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. But this wasn't a sad tear, like the ones that almost spilled at the show.

This was a happy tear.

What this rusher had said was true. I shouldn't have gotten so upset for losing that 'prize'.Who knew, maybe someday our hard work would pay off.

For now, we are just an underrated band. However, we are not alone. We have our rushers.

I have thought about this ever since we started off our career as band, but now I am sure about it.

I can now say that our rushers really are the_ best people in the world._

**Let me make one thing clear: I have nothing against 1D. Nor do I hate Ross. They are all talented guys, and even though I am not a fan of theirs, I am happy for them winning. They are not to be blamed for BTR losing. According to some websites, the polls were rigged. I don't really believe this rumor, but if it is true, I will forever be disappointed in Nickelodeon. They never promoted BTR enough, and that always annoyed me. I hope that they will realize their horrible mistake in the future.**

**I believe that by avoiding surnames and the name KCA, I kept everything within the rules. If I have broken them though, tell me in your review.**

**Once again, this story wasn't written for hating purposes. Life is too short, and there is no need to spend it hating on each other's preferences. =)**

**Peace out!**

**~Ana**


End file.
